powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Gokaiger Ranger Key Book Volume 1
Gokaiger Ranger Key Book Volume 1 was a book released during the run of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger listing the Ranger Keys as the appeared in the TV show by who possessed them. The five Gokaigers are listed with their personal Ranger Keys and the Ranger Keys of their respective counterparts in the previous 34 Sentai: Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) as well as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) with his Ranger Key and those of the previous 15 Sixth Rangers. Also included is Basco ta Jolokia and the 10 Extra Ranger/ Ranger Keys which he summoned with his Rapparatta trumpet, before losing the keys to the Gokaigers, unlike his Sixth Ranger Keys that went to Gai, these 10 keys are listed with Basco as they have no true counterpart. Gai's combined Ranger Keys are listed as well. Ranger Keys listed in the book Marvelous' Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Marvelous' Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Joe's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Joe Gibken's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Joe's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Joe Gibken's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Luka's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Luka Millfy's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Luka's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Luka Millfy's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Don's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Don Dogoier's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Don's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Don Dogoier's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Ahim's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ahim de Famille's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Ahim's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ahim de Famille's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Gai's Ranger Keys.jpg|Basco ta Jolokia's former 6th Ranger Keys/Gai Ikari's Ranger Keys Basco's Ranger Keys (plus combos).jpg|Basco ta Jolokia's former Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Ranger Keys & Gai Ikari's Hybrid Ranger Keys *Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys (Red Rangers) #''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Akarenger #J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Spade Ace #Battle Fever J: Battle Japan #Denshi Sentai Denziman: DenziRed #Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan: VulEagle #Dai Sentai Goggle-V: GoggleRed #Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: DynaRed #Choudenshi Bioman: Red One #Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Change Dragon #Choushinsei Flashman: Red Flash #Hikari Sentai Maskman: Red Mask #Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Red Falcon #Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Red Turbo #Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: FiveRed #Choujin Sentai Jetman: Red Hawk #Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: TyrannoRanger #Gosei Sentai Dairanger: RyuuRanger #Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: NinjaRed #Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: OhRed #Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Red Racer #Denji Sentai Megaranger: MegaRed #Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: GingaRed #Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V: GoRed #Mirai Sentai Timeranger: TimeRed #Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: GaoRed #Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: HurricaneRed #Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: AbaRed #Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaRed #Mahou Sentai Magiranger: MagiRed #GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Bouken Red #Juken Sentai Gekiranger: GekiRed #Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Go-On Red #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Shinken Red #Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gosei Red #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Red *Joe Gibken's Ranger Keys (Blue Rangers) #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Aorenger #J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Dia Jack #Battle Fever J: Battle France #Denshi Sentai Denziman: DenziBlue #Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan: VulShark #Dai Sentai Goggle-V: GoggleBlue #Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: DynaBlue #Choudenshi Bioman: Blue Three #Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Change Pegasus #Choushinsei Flashman: Blue Flash #Hikari Sentai Maskman: Blue Mask #Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Blue Dolphin #Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Blue Turbo #Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: FiveBlue #Choujin Sentai Jetman: Blue Swallow #Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: TriceraRanger #Gosei Sentai Dairanger: TenmaRanger #Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: NinjaBlue #Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: OhBlue #Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Blue Racer #Denji Sentai Megaranger: MegaBlue #Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: GingaBlue #Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V: GoBlue #Mirai Sentai Timeranger: TimeBlue #Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: GaoBlue #Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: HurricaneBlue #Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: AbareBlue #Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaBlue #Mahou Sentai Magiranger: MagiBlue #GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Bouken Blue #Juken Sentai Gekiranger: GekiBlue #Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Go-On Blue #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Shinken Blue #Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gosei Blue #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Blue *Luka Millfy's Ranger Keys (mostly Yellow Rangers) #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Kirenger #J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Big One #Battle Fever J: Battle Cossack #Denshi Sentai Denziman: DenziYellow #Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan: VulPanther #Dai Sentai Goggle-V: GoggleYellow #Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: DynaYellow #Choudenshi Bioman: Yellow Four #Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Change Mermaid #Choushinsei Flashman: Yellow Flash #Hikari Sentai Maskman: Yellow Mask #Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Yellow Lion #Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Yellow Turbo #Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: FiveYellow #Choujin Sentai Jetman: Yellow Owl #Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: TigerRanger #Gosei Sentai Dairanger: KirinRanger #Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: NinjaYellow #Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: OhYellow #Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Yellow Racer #Denji Sentai Megaranger: MegaYellow #Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: GingaYellow #Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V: GoYellow #Mirai Sentai Timeranger: TimeYellow #Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: GaoYellow #Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: HurricaneYellow #Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: AbareYellow #Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaYellow #Mahou Sentai Magiranger: MagiYellow #GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Bouken Yellow #Juken Sentai Gekiranger: GekiYellow #Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Go-On Yellow #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Shinken Yellow #Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gosei Yellow #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Yellow *Don Dogoier's Ranger Keys (mostly Green and Black Rangers) #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Midorenger #J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Clover King #Battle Fever J: Battle Kenya #Denshi Sentai Denziman: DenziGreen #Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan: N/A #Dai Sentai Goggle-V: GoggleBlack #Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: DynaBlack #Choudenshi Bioman: Green Two #Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Change Griffin #Choushinsei Flashman: Green Flash #Hikari Sentai Maskman: Black Mask #Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Green Sai #Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Black Turbo #Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: FiveBlack #Choujin Sentai Jetman: Black Condor #Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: MammothRanger #Gosei Sentai Dairanger: ShishiRanger #Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: NinjaBlack #Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: OhGreen #Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Green Racer #Denji Sentai Megaranger: MegaBlack #Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: GingaGreen #Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V: GoGreen #Mirai Sentai Timeranger: TimeGreen #Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: GaoBlack #Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: KabutoRaiger #Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: AbareBlack #Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaGreen #Mahou Sentai Magiranger: MagiGreen #GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Bouken Black #Juken Sentai Gekiranger: GekiViolet #Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Go-On Green #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Shinken Green #Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gosei Black #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Green *Ahim de Famille's Ranger Keys (Mostly Pink and White Rangers ) #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: Momorenger #J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Heart Queen #Battle Fever J: Miss America #Denshi Sentai Denziman: DenziPink #Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan: N/A #Dai Sentai Goggle-V: GogglePink #Kagaku Sentai Dynaman: DynaPink #Choudenshi Bioman: Pink Five #Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Change Phoenix #Choushinsei Flashman: Pink Flash #Hikari Sentai Maskman: Pink Mask #Choujuu Sentai Liveman: Black Bison #Kousoku Sentai Turboranger: Pink Turbo #Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman: FivePink #Choujin Sentai Jetman: White Swan #Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger: PteraRanger #Gosei Sentai Dairanger: HououRanger #Ninja Sentai Kakuranger: NinjaWhite #Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: OhPink #Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Pink Racer #Denji Sentai Megaranger: MegaPink #Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: GingaPink #Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V: GoPink #Mirai Sentai Timeranger: TimePink #Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: GaoWhite #Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger: KuwagaRaiger #Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: AbarePink #Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaPink #Mahou Sentai Magiranger: MagiPink #GoGo Sentai Boukenger: Bouken Pink #Juken Sentai Gekiranger: GekiChopper #Engine Sentai Go-Onger: Go-On Black #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Shinken Pink #Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Gosei Pink #Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gokai Pink *Gai Ikari's Ranger Keys (Sixth Rangers ) #DragonRanger (Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) #KibaRanger (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) #KingRanger (Chouriki Sentai Ohranger) #MegaSilver (Denji Sentai Megaranger) #TimeFire (Mirai Sentai Timeranger) #GaoSilver (Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger) #Shurikenger (Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger) #AbareKiller (Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) #DekaBreak (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) #MagiShine (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) #Bouken Silver (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) #Go-On Gold (Engine Sentai Go-Onger) #Go-On Silver (Engine Sentai Go-Onger) #Shinken Gold (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) #Gosei Knight (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) #Gokai Silver (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Basco ta Jolokia's former Ranger Keys (Extra Rangers and Bangai Heroes ) #Signalman (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) #Black Knight (Seijuu Sentai Gingaman) #DekaMaster (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) #DekaSwan (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) #MagiMother (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) #Wolzard Fire (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) #Zubaan (GoGo Sentai Boukenger) #Black Lion Rio (Juken Sentai Gekiranger) #Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele (Juken Sentai Gekiranger) #Princess Shinken Red (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'') :Gai Ikari's combined Ranger Keys (the Gokai Christmas key from Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve is not included) #Go-On Wings #Gold Anchor Category:Books